


片段二则

by sudi829



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2, ゼノブレイド 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudi829/pseuds/sudi829
Summary: ※按照个人兴趣速度构思速度铺完的两则片段。（很短的）现paro和（更短的）原作背景各一。※自娱自乐……私设如山（x





	1. 梦境记录

※圣杯大战过后在梦里见到了面的天之圣杯和他的御刃者。

 

那是颇有些有趣的景象——是处在预料之中，却又落在预料之外的景象。

黑色的圣杯确定自己能够分辨出脚踏土地的质感，而天色也并不阴暗。但站立于远处，笔直地如同一副干枯的树干模样伫立在地面的青年，他的身上却仿佛像是隐约地笼罩有一层雾气般的、使人在乍一看去时觉得朦胧不清。

“……檀佩兰提亚吗？真是令人怀念的，已不存在于世的风景。”

青年的声音如此传来，而在后一秒，黑色的圣杯也静静地将双手环抱在了胸前：将“他”叫来此地的人是自己，可事到如今，对这一面面相觑的情况感到费解的也是自己——那么，到底是出于何种理由，自己才会将自己的御刃者叫进这一个属于自己的梦里？黑色的圣杯感到了迷惑与不解，但也无法就此放任那个青年一人在这片静谧的土地上独自站立。

“喂、喂，别说这么生分的话。檀佩兰提亚的巨神兽也是，你也是……这可不都是还没被炸成云海里的残渣吗？还好好活着吧？是吧？”

不知何时，连说话的语气也变得较往日要更为高昂，黑色的圣杯捧着自己的臂弯，隔着数十步的距离向远处的人影发出了质问。而后一秒，回应着他的质问，青年回过了脸，并如同在确认着什么一般地歪过头打量了一番黑色的圣杯……

接着，答话声就自远处如雾气般的屏障后传来。在已然干涸的土地上徘徊过为炮击扬起的尘土堆积成的丘陵、凹陷的平原与被撕裂的山谷。似远，又似乎是近在耳边。

“是的，没有错。这没有错，我也好，檀佩兰提亚的巨神兽也好，全部都还没有被‘父亲’所召还……”就当说到了这里，青年的声音忽然地有所顿住。而相对应的，那远远的、却又近在耳边的声音，便在后一刻与虚假的风声一同鼓动起了圣杯的耳膜：“但是，这不对……”

发出了低语的青年仍旧站在原地。

在如一道虽似枯萎，却也即将再度吐露出新芽的树木般的身姿之上；在那从如今相隔甚远的面孔上投来的一束视线，此刻亦默然地像是追逐着并不存在的风的痕迹般飘荡着，直到最终才总算降临在了圣杯的面前。

而黑色的圣杯，也在这一瞬间变得有所察觉——这低语声将持续下去，就在此时、此地、此一个梦境里。那名青年的低语还将会、并且终将会一直地持续下去；只要自己将“他”叫来这里……

“我很好，这没有错……但不对，这话并不对……”

青年依然在诉说着，并且始终凝视着天之圣杯的面孔、身影，直到最后，终于将那视线投向了交叠在胸前的臂弯上。而到了后一刻，如同遭受到了某种感召，那两条交叠的手臂便就此自胸前放下了些许，使得那一道远投来的视线能够穿越过一切障碍，看向那一块曾被遮挡于层层戒备之下的核心水晶。

下一个瞬间，便仿佛又有一阵并不存在的风自天际而来。吹拂着青年，与此同时也一并吹拂着黑色的圣杯胸前已然缺损的核心水晶。

“你说得并不正确，灭。”

远远地，青年将双手背在了身后，由此让低语声继续延续了下去：“……好得就只有我而已——我很好，还会在神所期待的道路上不断向前。而你，想必是会像檀佩兰提亚的巨神兽一样，只能在世间等待着虚无且已经毫无意义可言的日子迟早走到尽头的那一天到来为止……仅此而已。”

那是自青年口中道出的低语声。是一阵无情的躁动。也是喜悦与高亢相渗染后一同诞生下的脉搏。

就从相隔数十步之远处，黑色的圣杯一时间哑口无言地看着。而后，便是从青年那张依然隐于雾气之中的面孔上，他十分清晰地看见了有一抹极为欣悦的笑容，正缓缓地、一寸寸地爬上了青年渐渐勾起的唇角。

 

—FIN—


	2. 在咖啡馆里的几分钟

※与没有正式分手的前任。

 

从店面播放着的轻柔背景音乐声中，隐约听见了一阵摩托车熄火的动静。坐在窗边的男人应声自一杯表面浮有丰富泡沫的咖啡上抬起了视线，接着不紧不慢地调转目光注视向了咖啡馆那道张贴着若干张海报的店门。

此后，还不消一分钟，那道门就被人从外给推开了。坐着的男人继而看见了手里拿着头盔的客人从门外走进了店内的身影。

——来者是个年轻人。

由此一来，单是一眼就已足够他作出判断：这个年轻人这一路上来得很是仓促，进店后的步伐也很是仓促——以至于当左顾右盼着终于找到了自己之后……

“你在就主动打个招呼行不行？”

屈身在对面的座位上坐下的动作、以及最初开口道出的语气，也全都显露出了一分这个年轻人风驰电掣的仓促；并且还不待他开口，刚在座位上坐舒坦的对方便又立即补充上了一句：

“……算了，把人叫来结果你人不在的那次我才是真要发火。”

同样默不作声地结束了自身最初的观察，男人没有太过去理会年轻人口中的抱怨，反倒是顺势在这个时机插入了一声问询。

“喝点什么？”

“水就行了。”

迅速自对面响起的一句简单的回答，同时打发了他的询问和前来点单的服务生。男人不由得抬眼瞥了一眼年轻人脸上毫不客气的面色，而对方则对于他的这一瞥视若无睹，开口继续说了起来。

“仔细一看，这还是你坐惯的位置。预约……不，今天刚好空着？”

倾听着年轻人依照自身的性格推断出的猜测，男人的脸上没有流露出太多的表情。后一秒，转而扭头瞥看了一眼窗外，稍稍沉下了眉头的男人终归从喉咙里低低地吐出了一句回答。

“所以才想到了你。”

随即，眼前贴近在他座位旁边的洁净落地玻璃窗上便隐约地映出了一抹年轻人脸上的笑容。

“——是吗？”

男人没有点头。不如说，他看到玻璃窗上的自己竟有些拘谨地缩着一侧的肩膀……

就在这一时刻，算是想要通过窗上这面朦胧的倒影判断着自身的状态，男人迫使自己的注意力暂且转移向了周遭除开自己与年轻人之外的其他事物：譬如那传入耳中的曲调舒缓，听来却又略显冷淡的背景音乐；又譬如那一张张坐在被分隔开的座位之上客气地尊重着彼此的隐私，却也对他人的情况显得全然事不关己的客人。

当这番自我观察不声不响地持续了十数秒种之后，终于认识到了沉默对于此刻平衡自己的情绪并无益处；伴随着双眼之中原先并不特定聚焦在某物之上的眼光变得有了目标，他的视线也从同一张桌子映出倒影的这一侧、笔直地移动向了另一侧；最后，平行地落在了坐在对面的那个年轻人的身上。

定睛打量着披着一件皮夹克时显得颇为宽阔的肩膀与套在皮夹克里那件高领绒衫的领口，再度沉默了数秒钟，慢慢舒展开了眉头的他轻声地开了口：

“衣服上……怎么了？”

在下定了决心，真正出声指出“那里”隐约沾着了的什么东西之际，男人的面孔也跟着转回朝向了桌子的对侧。于是，在他撤去了一层模糊滤镜的眼睛中，也就更加清晰地确信了为自己所注意到的“那里”的确是正印着某些发亮的痕迹。

接下来，他便看见年轻人干脆地伸手拽起了所穿绒衫的前襟看了看，可满盛在眼里的不在乎却并未因确实存在的痕迹而有所收敛起半分。

“哦，谁的唇膏吧？焰的？不对，是光的来着？”

轻而易举地列举出了家人的名字，究竟作答者是在随口胡乱猜测，还是在心里当真握有一些确凿的根据——此时的男人并判断不了。甚至于在这一刻，他自然也不可避免地怀疑起了正确的答案是否当真就存在于这听来安全的二选一之间……

重新藏起了脸上的神色，垂下了视线看向自己正捏在杯子柄上的两根手指，他缓缓地开口道出了一声询问。

“两个妹妹唇膏选色上的区别，原来你分得出来？”

“能分得出她们的脸还不够？”

“……这说法真是随便。”

“反正‘都是’隔段时间就会发生的事，不随便点儿应付，不怕喘不过气？”

迎面投来的反问终止在了全不遮掩的发笑鼻音里。这一次，多少感到了些许刺耳的他又一次地抬眼凝视向了那个坐在对面的年轻人，并且在服务生从旁送上先前对方所点的那一杯水时，也没有立刻移开自己的视线——直到那个年轻人总算如同道歉般地抬起了右手在桌前挥了挥。

“今早‘不好对付的那个’来叫我起床的时候，开门和她撞上了。多半是当时沾上的吧。”

就以颇为轻巧的语气，从年轻人的口中道出了像是在解释着些什么的自言自语。而顺着这声解释，似乎是别无选择的他也跟着叹了口气，且由此在眨动双眼的同时为之自觉：或许这一举动，将会让此刻自身的面色显得温和而宽容……

恰是应和着疑虑者心中情绪的转变，先前始终于店内不急不缓地播放着的背景音乐亦在此时因前一曲的结束而换上了另一曲。

也正是在这耳中声响全都告一段落的空档，坐在对面座位上的年轻人专注地打量了一会儿男人的面色，之后便从面前的桌上拿起了刚送来的水杯一饮而尽。

“……那我走了。”

蓦然地回过了神来，男人应声多眨了一下眼睛。

“真是来去匆匆。”

“你不也是发条信息一句话就把我叫过来了？我这可是已经来过了。”

是吗？比起“来过”……我看就只是“路过”罢了——打从对方进门起便借由观察到的神色、态度和言语而早已有所意识到，但却始终未向自己说破的判断在这一刻低喃于男人的心头：看来一个月以来的不加联络，交换来的就是咖啡馆内相隔着一张桌子的几分钟交谈……双方之间再前一次的见面是上上个月吗？再之后一次又会是什么时候呢？

不动声色地将自身的怀疑收于心底，紧接着，男人随口道出了另一番询问。

“接下来要去哪里？”

“约好去见见真他们……”同样是正随口作着回答，年轻人本已从座位上拿起了来时放在手边的头盔、却偏偏又在这个时候转而看向了坐在对面的他：“——怎么了？你也要去？”

男人一时没有回答，也忍着没有因此就皱起眉头——他知道近来和面前这个年轻人相处甚密的另一个年轻人的名字，亦知道自己和“那一个”的存在于某种程度上是互相重叠的……可单是知道这些，当然并不能算是真正“知道”些什么。

是单纯合得来的朋友吗……又或是……

边进行着不着边际的猜想，边盯着那个正等待自己给出回答的提议者：他清楚出于在嘴上说着一番自认为是明知回答的询问，这个年轻人才会拿出如此自信满满的态度来；所以倘若自己想要吓他一跳，那实在是一件再简单不过的事了……

只不过，若是当真说出了那种回答，恐怕在真正吓到对方之前，男人自己便先会受到一番足以让手里的咖啡杯跌落在托盘上的惊吓。

——温存、直率、幻想，所有一切诞生于喜悦、又终将返还以喜悦的情愫，一旦远离了彼此就全都腐朽得很快；唯有仅存的占有欲，却会以所有变质在心底的慕情为养分，日益变得愈发地高昂。

遵从着无法轻易放下的尊严和姿态，以及某种缘于对方这一次也顺着一封试探发出的短信、前来到自己面前而得以巩固的自信，男人的脸上露出了一抹微笑，随后不紧不慢地出声说出了经过考虑的回答：

“……路上小心。”

“好、好，会小心的。”

利落地起身，这就要离开的年轻人几步走到了座位之外，对着身后随意地摆着手。

再往后，短暂地追随了那道背影一阵子的视线让男人得以隔着店门上海报张贴的缝隙，看见年轻人甫一出门便把摩托头盔戴在了头上。

收起了脸上再没什么意义的笑容，男人低下头，重新注视起了咖啡上的一层泡沫。

而耳中听见的背景音乐声，则在此刻盖过了一切外界的响动。

 

—FIN—


End file.
